And the cat came back
by Kensei-Kami
Summary: Train goes out to eat and sees a good friend,and makes more. After  they eat they go to a bookstore. With fun and scary twists ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Coldmoon and family. Every one else belongs to Black Cat,Fullmetal Alchemist,Blood +,Hikaru no Go,Fushigi Yuugi, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Beauty Pop, Ranma 1\2, Otomen, Kaze no Hana and Naruto.**

**A/N: This is my first story. Please Read and Review and let me know if you want more or not.**

One day Train went to an all you can eat buffet it was packed and the hostess said, "I'm sorry Sir,would you mind sharing a table with some people?" Train said, "I don't mind at all Miss...Ten Ten ." Ten Ten smiled and said, "Allright then, please follow me."

As she led Train to the table he looked around at all the people seeing some people he knew. When they got there Train saw someone he knew and shouted, "Ed! Hi how are you? Why haven't you called Eve? She has been worried."

Ed looked up smiled and said, "Train! I am doing well how about you?And I kind of lost her number."

"Oh ok then I will let her know. How am I...Hungry!" Train answered.

Ed laughed and said, "Well then sit down and join us!" Ten Ten smiled and said "Good thing this is where I was going to seat you. What would you like to drink?"

Ed was introducing everyone. "Ok then! There is Miaka, Naruto, Kei, Ranma, InuYasha, Kiri, Momoka, Sanosuke, Saya, Ryo and Sai"

Train said "Nice to meetcha."

Ten Ten asked again. "What would you like to drink?"

"Hot tea please." They all said in unison.

"Ok thirteen hot teas coming right up!" Ten Ten said as she walked away. "So Ed" Momoka asked "How do you know Train?" "...12...13 hey! That is so cool! I'm number 13 at the table!" Train said

"How is that relevant?"InuYasha was asking when a woman with long blond hair and the Roman numeral I on her forehead walked over.

"Sephiria? What are you doing here?" Train asked in shock

"XIII? I mean Train what are you doing here?" Sephiria asked.

"I'm eating with my friends. What about you?" Train asked.

Sephiria blushed and answered "II and VII asked me I could not choose who I go they both brought me here...*blushes even more*...Anyway Chronos wants you back very badly XIII."

But Train smiled and said " I have told you many times the Black Cat is dead.I am a Stray Cat now."

At that moment Ten Ten came back to a tense atmosphere with the hot tea *Man the KI right now is just intense* she was thinking and with a cheery smile that only Kaylee could rival.

Ten Ten said " Here is your tea will you need anything else? Maybe some chopsticks?" and that killed the KI "Thank you!" they all said.

Sephiria waved at them and walked back to her table with a sad smile.

They all got up and got their food.

Miaka went and got five plates of food!

Naruto got ten bowls of ramen,Kei got four plates of stir-fry,Ranma got one bowl of ramen and four plates of different food,Kiri got one plate of curry and a plate of stir-fry,InuYasha got a plate of steak and three plates of barbecue pork.

Momoka,Sanosuke,Saya,Ryo and Sai all two plates of got two bowls of ramen and two plates of stir-fry.

As for Train he got two plates of summer rolls and a bowl of then went to the table and sat down and started to eat.

Momoka asked "So Ed how did you and Train meet?"

"Oh we met at a bookstore"Ed answered

"Which one?"asked Sai.

Train answered "Um...Coldmoon's Brown Streak it's family run and Ed stop giving me a funny look!The only reason I know that is because Eve made us go back lots of said and I quote "They have the best price on books,movies,anime,music and manga!" it helps that they are very nice, when you need help all you do is go to the button in the wall in the aisle you are in and someone will come and names are Lonewolf the dad,Littlehawk the mom,Runningwolf the oldest son,Coldmoon the oldest daughter and the owner."

"What is the name of the bookstore again?"Sai asked

"Coldmoon's brown Streak" Train answered

"Thank you." Sai said. They all went back to eating

"I would like to go there after I eat."Momoka said

"I can take you all if you would like."Train offered "Ok" they all said in unison. Train finished eating and got up and found Ten Ten and asked "May I have the check for the whole table please?" "Are you sure you want the check for the whole table?" Ten Ten asked "Yup"he answered with a grin.

Ten Ten handed him a check for $100 Train paid very cheerfully and walked back to the table whistling a tune and asked " Are you ready yo go?" "We need to pay." Naruto said "No you don't I paid for us lets go."

* _**I've been searching for a man all across Japan just to find to find my samurai**_* "Oh Sven is calling!.Hi Sven"( where are you?) "Leaving China ?" (Well Eve wanted all of us to go to Coldmoon's.) " Hey that's where I am taking some new friends .We can meet you there!" ( Whose we?) " Um...Ed,Miaka,Naruto,Kei,Ranma,InuYasha,Kiri,Sanosuke,Saya,Ryo,Sai and Momoka." (Umm...Ok see you there! Bye and Safe Journeys!) "Ok! Bye-Bye!" Train said before he hung up.

"Shall we go now?" he asked "Ok lets go." Ed said. As they were leaving Ten Ten said with a smile " Thank you for your time please come again."

They all waved at her and Naruto said,"Bye Ten Ten see you later!"

"Ummm...Not to sound rude or anything but how are we going to get there?Because I was dropped off here by some friends." Ryo asked

"We can take my 13 passenger van if you like." Train offered

"...That will work where is it?" Ryo said.

"This way please!" Train all followed him to his big,dark blue van,and waited for him to unlock the doors.

When he opened the doors they got in in this order. In the very back Sai,Kei,Ranma and Sanosuke.

Then on the seat in front of them were Ryo,Saya and InuYasha.

On the first bench was Miaka,Momoka,Kiri and they were all safely in Train closed the doors and told Ed to get in the front.

Train was waiting for Ed to get was having trouble getting in the front seat.

"Are you to short to get in? Do you need help?" Train asked

"WHO AER YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CANT SEE WITH OUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS ? WHO'S A RUNTY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK ?" Ed yelled

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you.I just wanted to know if you needed any help." Train said trying to calm him down.

By this time Ed was out of breath and panting "Yes please." he said came over and helped him in.

They drove off. When they got to the store Train saw Sven talking to Roy and Riza while Eve was sitting in the car.

" Oh man what are they doing here?" Ed complained "Sven must have called them."Train answered as he parked "Ok everyone out!".

Naruto jumped out and helped Kiri,Momoka and Miaka out. "Thank you Naruto." they said. "Your welcome." he answered.

"Edward Elric! I can not believe you! You left without telling us where you were going! You do know that there is a killer running around targeting young and your friends could have been killed" Roy scolded.

Ed stared at Roy in surprise " You care about me? When did that happen?" Ed asked

"I'm not heartless what kind of dad would I be if I didn't care hmmm?" Roy asked

"What do mean?" Ed asked suspiciously

"You and Al are now Edward and Alphonse Mustang .We adopted you and you are going to be big I am pregnant."Riza said

"W-w-what when did you adopt us? We are going to be big brothers? I'm confused" he said

"We adopted you today." Roy and Riza answered. Ed was staring at them in shock.

"Nii-san did they tell you? Aren't you so happy!"Al asked as he came out of the store.  
Ed blinked at him as they went inside.

At the front desk was a young woman with hair so black it had a silver sheen to it,and it looked like she was doing math or something said with out looking up "Welcome to my bookstore how may I help you?"

"Is that the way you greet a- oof"Coldmoon came running out from behind the counter and tackled him "Train how are you? I haven't seen you in a while! Hi Sven! Hi Eve!"

Train got his breath back " Hiya Coldmoon! Let me introduce you to my new there is Miaka,Naruto,Kei,Saya,Ranma,InuYasha,Kiri,Sanosuke,Ryo,Sai and last but not least Momoka"

"Hello nice to meet you name is Coldmoon and you are very welcome in here. If you need anything please just ask and we will help."

"Who's we? I only see you." Sanosuke asked .They all heard some people running out here.

The two girls squeed and tackled Eve and started asking her a hundred questions per second.

Coldmoon looked at them and smiled "Those are my sisters Lightleaf and Snowflower."

"Hello nice to meet you."they said and then they started talking to Eve again.

Two boys came running out shouting "Train Onii-san,Train Onii-san you should see how good we have gotten with our weapons !"

" My brothers Leafblade and Littleleaf."Coldmoon said with a laugh.

"Lightleaf will you take Sanosuke,Ranma and Saya. Leafblade you take Kei,Ryo and Sai. Snowflower you take Kiri,InuYasha and Ed. Runningwolf...Runningwolf get out here!"

"Chill out Coldmoon jeez give a person a chance." Runningwolf said

"Runningwolf will you take-." Coldmoon started.

"No"

"What why not?"

"Because its your store."

Coldmoon blinked and was about to ask him something, when he held up a hand to stop her.

"Sorry I can't you know there is thing called my job, and I have bills to pay. I'm sorry Coldmoon." Runningwolf explained with a shrug.

Coldmoon turned to her parents about to ask them.

" Sorry we have a meeting to go to...Can you watch the kids please?" Lonewolf asked her.  
"Kids? When did we get goats?" Coldmoon asked in confusion

Everyone looked at her kinda confused. The Saffron family started laughing hard.

"Any way yes I'll watch the little ones. Not that they don't enjoy spending time here,with all the books. Safe journeys." she said.

Lonewolf,Littlehawk and Runningwolf all left.

Coldmoon watched them go with a sigh. She turned to Lightleaf and asked, "Do you think I should make a sign that says 'Now Hiring!' and see if any one wants to work here."

"Go for it!" Lightleaf said. "Come on then I will give you the grand tour". The little ones walked off with the people they were told to take around.

"So not helpful." She muttered " Anyway you can wander around so have fun. I have a sign to make. If you have any questions just come ask."They all went different directions.

"Ummm...Coldmoon where are the books on parenting?" Riza asked.  
"You go down the Sci-fi row and hang a left you can't miss it." she answered.

And walking to the bookstore was a silver haired little girl with a blond woman. In the shadows was the killer Roy was warning everyone about.

**A\N: Train's ringtone is Butterfly by Smile.D.K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Coldmoon and family. Every one else belongs to Black Cat,Fullmetal Alchemist,Blood +,Hikaru no Go,Fushigi Yuugi, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Beauty Pop, Ranma 1\2, Otomen, Kaze no Hana,Avatar the Last Airbender and Naruto.**

**A/N: OK I made it this many more to go I don't know! Please read and review ;)**

As Lightleaf led her group around the store, she started talking about the store. " Ok then. Here you can find all things historic. You want a book about Mesopotamia this is the row you want. Over here we have foreign books. You want a book in French? This is the place!" and continued on through that way.

Snowflower was showing her group the cooking shelf, "You can find cook books from *All around the world la la la la la* Sorry a habit of mine. Anyway you want curry come over here. Over this way you have the do it your self shelf. You want to make a bird house there is a book for that." She led them away.

Leafblade took his group to the game guide shelf " Ok this is my favorite shelf this one is the game guide shelf! Any game you need help with,this is the shelf! Anyway over here is the mythology shelf. If you need Age of Fable we have about one hundred copy's of it. If you want to know ask Coldmoon."

Seeing as they are right next to the front desk, Saya asked "Why do you so many copy's of the Age of Fable?"

Coldmoon turned a little bit red and said sheepishly "Ummm...Well I love that book whole lot. So, well, I go and buy all that I can. * turns even redder *."

There were looks of understanding and a lot of ohs.

Ed and Eve came with a manga written and illustrated by Ayu Ookami. " I've never heard of this person before. Who is she? I like her drawing style, its unique and beautiful. The eyes are very expressive, " they said together.

Coldmoon looked at them as if evaluating there reactions as she asked, " So you like it do you?"

They both nodded , Coldmoon smiled at them and went back to making her sign.

Ed and Eve looked at the drawings on the sign then back at the manga and realized in shock that they were the same style.

Ed said in shock " You write manga? How come you never told us?"

Train laughed as he wandered over. " I knew about that," he said.

Sven asked ," How do you know about that Train?"

* Ting ting* the bell rang as the door opened. " I brought tea Coldmoon!" Uncle Iroh sang happily as he walked in.

"Uncle can you keep it down? We don't want too many people to know that we bring tea all the time." Zuko said

" Too late Zuko. * points to the others* They already know." Mei said.

Train brightened up more than normal. " Zuko How are you? I haven't seen you since my hair was red and blue or was it green? Anyway things are different now." His face darkened a bit. " Creed is gone, but not before he killed Saya." He said sadly.

Uncle was sad about that.

"I'm sorry that we weren't there to help," Zuko said.

" Ana when are we going to get there?" the girl asked. " When we get there Snowfox." Ana said.

The black haired man jumped out of the shadows and grabbed at Snowfox, but Ana had other ideas, she shoved Snowfox out of the way and screamed at her ,"RUN. GO TO COLDMOON NOW!"

Snowfox looked at her and mouthed, " Sorry Ana" and took one last look at the man and ran.

The guy was upset. But he took Ana hostage anyway.

Snowfox slammed the door open,flung her self on Coldmoon and started sobbing in her shirt.

" Hey whats wrong, Kit-Kat? Where's Ana? What happened?" Coldmoon asked

Snowfox cried " Ana got-got kidnapped b-by a man with black hair, and blue eyes, and-and he looked slimy."

Roy was thinking * Slimy with black hair and blue eyes...Archer!*

Roy went over and asked, " What was he wearing?"

" Ummmmm...He was wearing a outfit like yours. Only it was all dirty and he smelled like, smoke,sulfur,tar, rubber and alcohol." She told him.

Riza pulled out her cell phone and called Central Command.

Havoc,Fury, Falman and Breda were bored out of there minds. Then Hughes came bursting in followed by Sheska,Danny,Maria,Winry, Izumi and Sig.

" Look at my pictures!" Hughes said  
"Not right now Hughes. So please put them away" Fury Said

The phone rang and Fury jumped up and answered "Sergeant Major Kain Fury speaking. How may I help you?* ( Fury. It's Archer and Kimblee who are kidnapping people. Raise the alarm.) * Right away!*( Oh yes and Fury?)* Yes ma'am?* ( I need all of you at Coldmoon's Brown Streak pronto.)* Yes ma'am right away.* Riza hung up.

Every one waited for the news. The phone rang again, Fury picked it up ( Oh by the way you are now Fury. Goodbye.) * dial tone* he hung up.

" I just got promoted to ." he said

"Havoc raise the alarm Archer and Kimblee are the kidnappers. Col. Hawkeye wants us at Coldmoon's Brown Streak now." Fury commanded.

Havoc put out the alarm. Then they left, and made it safely to the store.

Kinblee was watching the store when, the others pulled up. He pulled out a cell phone and called Archer " Drag. They brought backup and it is impossible, to get close. The little girl probably won't be able to describe you very well." He hung up and walked away.

Little did he know that he was over heard by three boys. One with reddish hair and gray eyes, another with and brown hair and brown eyes, and the last one had curly brown hair and golden eyes.

**A/N: There is a poll on my profile regarding Riza's baby's**


End file.
